


I got it from my daddy.

by Whatsinmymind



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Original - Fandom
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Friendship is Magic, Horror, I try to be funny, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsinmymind/pseuds/Whatsinmymind
Summary: Derry is a small town in the middle of nowhere. But for some reasons, the Losers Club decided to come back and investigate about a strange feeling that they have. Unfortunately, they will meet some children from Derry and try to protect them.A demon hants Derry, they know that. But in 27 years, a lot of things change. Even the demon itself.





	I got it from my daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic about IT, and one of my first English fic. Yes, it's not a language I know by heart. So if you find some mistakes, please tell me! And if you like the story, tell me too, please.  
> Aaaaaaand yes, I haven't read the book yet, sorry... I will read it as soon as I can.

 

Mike Hanlon watched the small town of Derry very well. Every day, he went to work as usual and he sat there at his desk and watched the few regulars in the library read quietly, smiling all the same while seeing children laughing lightly, amused by a book they were reading. Everything was calm. But he knew it was not going to last.

  
27 years had passed since the last time.

  
What last time?

He had trouble remembering it. 

But he knew it was a number to remember, that it meant something special to him. For a long time he had thought about it, slapping himself mentally to remember the things he had forgotten. For he was sure he had forgotten something important about his life. However, it is always difficult to explain what we have been able to forget. Then, as he couldn't say for sure what his problem was, he went back to work, checking on his computer that everything was in order with the library.

  
What did these 27 years mean already?

* * *

 

 

"If you eat it, I kiss you!" cried a child in a playground, handing a worm to her classmate. The little boy stepped back, looking disgusted and shook his head briskly, bringing his hands against his mouth to prevent her from forcing him to eat the insect that was rattling in all directions. "Disgusting, you're disgusting." He said before turning his back on her, his cheeks were all red and anger mixed with disappointment was visible on his small chubby face. The girl blinked, put down the worm and hurried to a bench. There was a young girl with curly, red hair who read a book in silence.

She winced as she saw her approach and closed her book, looking up at her.

"He ate it?"

"No."

"As I imagined, he doesn't deserve you."

The girl sat next to her and began playing with her hair, making small braids. She puffed out her cheeks and took a sulky look.

"I have the feeling that nobody deserves me according to you ..."

"Of course, someone deserves you."

"Who ?"

"Me."

She couldn't help but smile and came to drop a kiss on the cheek of the girl who laughs lightly blushing at her act.

Looking closely, it was easy to realize that they were two twins. Red and curly hair, freckles and piercing blue eyes, they were perfectly identical, even at the level of the fineness of the face and the corpulence. But they also seemed very lonely, distant from the rest of the other children of the playground, they both remained.

While the one who seemed to be looking for the big love made her braids, the little girl looked at the other children playing, with a smile on her lips, looking soothed. Her bewitching gaze crossed the entire playground and there she held her breath for a moment, her eyes widened and her heart seemed to stop for good.

A red balloon was there in front of the school door.

And it floated without moving a hair.

Without taking her eyes off the balloon and having sweaty hands, she pulled gently on her sister's sweater to get her attention and began to stammer incomprehensible words. She frowned, not understanding what she was insinuating. So she pointed at the balloon. And even before her sister could see it, it exploded in hundreds of confetti flying in the air.

* * *

 

It was only while he was walking through the streets of Derry, a book in his hand, that he heard the discussion of two twins coming home.

"Did you really see a balloon floating by itself outside the school door?"

"On Mom's ashes, I swear to you, a red balloon."

And it was from this most singular conversation that Mikey was hit hard by what he had almost forgotten. It. It was back. That's why his bad presentiment was so powerful. But more importantly, if his feelings were correct, it meant that both children would be victims of the clown. Mike couldn't let two young girls finish eating by this murderous clown.

Once home, he was quick to take his phone and dial one by one the numbers of all his old friends. The first one he called was Ben Hanscom, for some reason he didn't know, it was the one he called first. The call went off with very little grip. Even if basically, Mike had noticed that Ben didn't really want to come back. But who really wanted to fight a demonic clown once more? It smile anhis teeth remained marked in Mike's memory like an old migraine that kept coming back and haunted all his dreams.

He saw again the death of his parents, the smile of what amused it, made fun of his fears, fed on him as if he were cattle. The time had come to put an end to the far too long life of this monstrous creature. But for that, he had to continue calling all his friends, one after the other and force them to come back for a last fight. The last they would have to do before finally being rid of the monstrous creature that had no place to exist.

At the end of his calls, he quietly put the phone next to him, rested on his bed and slowly closed his eyes to rest a little, ignoring the blue balloon that floated in front of his window and seemed to fix him in silence before to fly into the sky and explode releasing laughter of children.

* * *

 

 

Bill didn't want to come back to Derry. Like everyone else, it was something he preferred to avoid. However, he couldn't remain silent and wait at home for the clown to go back to sleep after killing several children. It had to pay for all the harm It had caused to the children and it was time for It to disappear forever. Once in Derry, the young writer decided to visit a little to remember of the city he had left for a long time. He needed time to remember everything again and above all, to completely forget his fear and to be devoured by his spirit of revenge and courage.

He had a little time before having to join the others at the Chinese restaurant, so he didn't hesitate to walk the streets of Derry in the hope of finding something weird, he tried to talk to people about the disappearances to better understand what was going on, but very few people answered him. Desperate to realize how hostile Derry is, Bill decides to sit on a bench and look at the landscape to clear his mind.

"Excuse me, are you the weird guy asking questions about the missing kids?" The writer slowly raised his head to the person who had just spoken and gave him a small embarrassed smile. He was a boy, tall and slender, with amber eyes and brown hair. The boy sat next to him on the bench and Bill nodded for all answer.

"We call me Max, are you? Oh, wait, you're Bill Denbrough, right? My mom is a big fan!" Max looked at him, his eyes sparkling and a huge smile on his lips. He picked up his backpack and started rummaging inside before pulling out a sheet and a pen. "Do you want to sign an autograph for her, please? She'll be so happy ... Besides, it's almost her birthday!" Amused by the boy's reaction, Bill agreed to sign him an autograph, which was awkward in a way, but it was nice to see Derry's life.

"H- ha- have you lived here for a long time?"

"Ever since I was born here, I've never been out of town, is it good elsewhere?"

"I- it- it's sublime."

It was with a smile that the two young men began to discuss a little about the city of Derry. Contrary to what Bill thought, the disappearances didn't last from a few months to a year, they had become a routine for the people of Derry. However, something seemed to have changed, something was bothering him in the boy's words.

"Here in Derry, sometimes a child goes missing, probably a runaway, after all, Derry is an unwelcoming little town, we all want to leave here, then the parents disappear too, but I just think they go away from Derry, they go off to mourn, you know. " The older of the two nodded at his words, though he was still bothered by all that. Something was weird, It had changed its way of killing now? Bill couldn't believe it. Bill looked at Max from the corner of his eye, he seemed fascinated by his autograph, happy to have one. "My mother will be happy, you know, it's been a while since she smiles."

The loser looked at him, blinking and tilting his head to the right. "W- W- W- why?"

Max slowly lost his fascinated air to have a nostalgic look and teary eyes instead, his jaw was shaking slowly and he stood up staring at the floor. Before leaving, he whispered a few words and left Bill alone in his reflection.

"Because in Derry, we all lose someone."

Bill stared at the blue sky, which was beginning to darken and was thinking of the boy's words. Derry was the kind of city to leave an indelible mark on the soul. This boy seemed to have been a victim and somewhere Bill felt that It had marked the child. He was certain. He was marked even though he might not know it yet.

* * *

 

His yellow eyes admired the auburn from a distance, a balloon in his hand and a smile on his lips red and salivating, the clown watched the return of his worst enemy and was already thinking of a way to make him pay what he had done to him in the past. But before that he had to go home to prepare a gift and solve some problems.

After all, he was finally back at home. Oh, home sweet home...

 


End file.
